Destiny Brought Us Back Together
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: What if Ilona had a twin sister and it was the twin who was to marry Vlad but the two switched? Zarita only wanted her sister's happiness but is devastated when Ilona is murdered. Zarita did become a vampire though but she is not an ordinary vampire. Just how powerful is she really and what happens when she is reunited with her past?
1. Chapter 1

It was like any cloudy day in our village and still the smell of war and death loomed over us. Many men had already died but still all our village prayed our soldiers would come home soon. I am Zarita and I have a twin sister named Ilona. We both work for the village baker and we had been working many days to ensure the soldiers had food and we were starting to run low on supplies.

Our prayers were finally answered within two days of the declaration of our supply shortages, when, after many months of fighting, our remaining soldiers returned. Ilona and I were among everyone on the streets when the army came riding in led by the mysterious and handsome prince, Vlad Tepes or as he had become known on the battlefield, Vlad the Impaler. As we cheered, Ilona and I noticed there was a sullen crowd in front of the church.

"Is that the Order Draco" I whispered. "Indeed and rumors are now spreading that they are not all they claim to be. Some have said something sinister will befall us and they will be to blame" Ilona whispered in reply. We continued watching as the soldiers were reunited with family and other families were given something their husbands had left behind for them. That's when I saw Vlad was watching Ilona. "His highness was watching you" I whispered to her as we began returning to our work.

"I'm fairly certain his highness was watching you Zarita" Ilona replied as we finished making the dough for sweet bread."Really now sister, you are being silly. What would a mystery like Vlad Tepes see in someone like me" I asked. "Everything that makes a good wife" Ilona told me. "If that's the case then why have you received four marriage proposals that you have rejected and I haven't received one" I asked in reply."Because you're much too particular" Ilona answered as we put the dough on trays, kneaded them, and put them in the ovens. "Is it wrong of me to question a suitor's intentions" I asked as we cleaned our hands.

"All I'm saying Zarita is try and trust one suitor and he might prove to be a gentleman" Ilona told me as we took the others trays of bread and brought them up to the store. Right then, I saw his highness, Vlad Tepes come riding up.

"Ilona, look who just stopped outside" I whispered as we finished wrapping the breads and placing them in the correct baskets. He walked in and immediately, Ilona and I curtsied. "Dear girls, please rise. You need not be formal" Vlad said, walking toward the counter. Ilona and I rose immediately and watched as he made his way toward us.

I could see his piercing blue eyes inspecting both Ilona and myself. "Are either of you currently courting" he asked. "No your highness" we answered at the same time. "And your names" he asked, watching us carefully. "Ilona" my sister answered. I hesitated a moment before answering "Zarita."

"Such beautiful names and one of your names means 'princess' if I'm not mistaken. Perhaps, your name is a sign of your destiny" Vlad commented, looking at me before he continued "Lady Zarita, I must ask if you will join me for supper at six this evening." I was at a loss for an answer as his eyes had a hold over me and stolen all control of my thoughts and my words. Next thing I knew, I found myself saying yes to his invitation.

When he was gone, I blinked a couple times and asked Ilona "What have I gotten myself into?" "Supper with his highness which could lead to him taking you at the altar" Ilona answered before adding "You need to clean up and change into something nicer." We told the owner and then took off back to our cottage.

Ilona helped me choose one of mother's old dresses and fix my hair. "Ilona, I'm not sure I'm the one for his highness" I commented, looking at my plain reflection. I certainly looked nothing like a princess. Ilona placed her hands on my shoulders and told me "You are beautiful Zarita and he seems to think you are perfect as well. You need not discourage yourself. Just be the lady mother taught us to be."

Right then, we heard the thundering of horse's hooves and carriage wheels. I stood from the chair and made my way to the door as one of the guards met me and helped me into the carriage. I briefly caught eyes with Ilona before the horses took off. I still couldn't help but feel something evil was about to befall my life but I had no clue how everything would change but would it be for the best or the worst?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since the dinner with Vlad Tepes and now, the announcement had been made that I would be his wife. I had left the cottage and my work at the bakery but I couldn't stand for Ilona to be left alone. I asked Vlad if Ilona could live in the palace as I feared for her safety due to the sleazy thieves in our village. Vlad agreed and Ilona was thankful that she showed it by becoming my lady in waiting. We were soon settled into our new rooms though I wouldn't have long in mine before I would move into his.

Ilona and I kept busy with wedding plans but I could tell that there was something coming and it was very troubling. It probably had to do with why Vlad was pushing for the wedding to happen by the end of the month. "Do you really think I'll be a good wife" I asked Ilona as we sorted out the jewelry I would wear.

"You'll be fine Zarita. Vlad cares about you" Ilona assured me with a sisterly hug. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it" I called, rising from my chair. "Captain Cervenka, my ladyship; his highness bid me to ask you to come to his study" Captain Cervenka replied. "At once" I answered, watching him leave.

I left the room while Ilona stayed to sort out the jewelry pieces. Carefully, I made my way down the hall and found Vlad's study. I knocked twice and he called "Come in." I slowly opened the door and saw him waiting with one of the kingdom's best painters. "What's going on" I asked. "I want us to have our portrait done today, please" he pleaded. "I would have thought we would wait until after the wedding" I said, walking further into the study. "Please my Zarita" he pleaded softly once more. "Very well" I answered. The painter had us sit by the wall, next to the window. I sat in a chair and Vlad stood behind me and we stayed still for the next several hours.

Vlad's P.O.V

Once the painting was done, I helped Zarita out of the chair and we made our way to the easel to see the finished piece. "It's perfect" I commented, looking at how well each detail had been captured especially of my beautiful bride to be. I paid him a nice satchel of coins for his troubles after he hung the painting on the wall and I saw Zarita staring out the window. She seemed unhappy and I didn't want to see her unhappy. "My darling, what bothers you" I asked, walking over to her as she stared out into the dusk.

"I can't help but fear danger is about to befall our little kingdom. Someone is out for your throne or worse, your life. This has been bothering me since the day you and the troops returned home. I fear the Order Draco is about to commit something foul" she answered, turning to me and I saw her beautiful brown eyes were filled with worry and concern. "Fear not my love. I will protect our kingdom and no one stands in my way" I vowed, kissing her neck once. "I won't rest easy my lord until our kingdom and our lives are out of danger" she told me. I slowly caressed her cheek and captured her lips in a kiss and tried my best to assure her that all would be alright. Little did I realize how right she was about the danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was finally the day of the wedding and time for the plan I had made last night with Ilona and Josef to fall into place. I gave Ilona my wedding dress and all my jewels before leaving with Josef at sunrise. Many would have called this cowardice and a disgrace but all I cared about was my sister's happiness. I had no clue though how right my feelings of danger were.

Josef and I were hiding from sight in an abandoned shop, watching as everyone went to the church. I saw the coach pass by that my sister was in and I prayed for both her happiness and that I would never be found again. Once all the streets were clear, Josef and I started the long ride out to the outskirts until we came to an abandoned hut.

Three days passed since we had left when Josef told me "We need to change you."

"Change me" I asked curiously as I finished mending my cloak. That's when I saw that he had fangs.

"You'll have to become a vampire Zarita. It might protect you" he answered.

"Does this have to do with the Order" I asked, looking at him.

"It does and that's the danger you felt. I can only hope we aren't too late to save your sister" Josef warned.

"What will they do" I asked, worried now for Ilona.

"They're trying to bring Vlad back to their side after he threatened to expose the truth about them. How they are darker than they claim. They'll go after the one person he values now" Josef told me.

"Ilona" I whispered and cried softly.

"We might still be able to save her. Let me turn you" he offered.

"Is this going to hurt" I asked softly. I was terrified of what exactly he might do to me.

"Yes but I warn you that this change takes a day. It will give us enough time to get back" he answered.

"What do I have to do" I asked, looking at him.

"Just give me your wrist" he instructed, moving me to rest on the fainting couch.

I hesitated and he took my wrist. "Just relax" he told me, caressing my wrist softly and he ran his tongue along my skin which elicited gooseflesh. That pleasure soon became a cry of pain when his fangs pierced my skin and I heard him drinking my blood.

As he drank, I felt light headed until I heard him say "Drink now." That's when I saw his wrist was oozing with blood. I could barely move my head so he stuck his bleeding wrist in my mouth. I drank his blood, almost greedily until he took his wrist away. With that, he healed the spot on my wrist and his before he carried me out of the cottage. We got on his horse and after putting our hoods up, he held on to me and we started the journey back.

Along the way, he taught me how to feed and by the time we got back, I was much stronger. We found that they had captured Vlad and Ilona and were now about to perform some kind of torture ceremony. I climbed up further on to the roof that I had perched myself on. That's when I realized that they were about to burn Ilona at the stake, forcing a very tortured Vlad to watch. I wanted to help but I didn't want to risk Vlad seeing me after I had tricked him like that. Somehow though, I think the Order also knew that I had switched places as well and I knew they would arrest me as well.

I ran after they lit Ilona on fire and hid. ' _Oh Ilona, forgive me please'_ I prayed, grabbing the crucifix I kept in my pocket, forgetting that I was a vampire now. Strangely, it didn't affect me.

When Josef saw me clutching the cross, he stayed back but he stared. "You are different in your powers Zarita. A cross doesn't repel you. Do you have any idea what this means" he asked.

"Not really" I answered, still in shock. Vampires weren't supposed to be anywhere near a cross.

"Zarita, it means you aren't an ordinary vampire. You have the ability to conceal your powers. It means that you can go out in sunlight and a cross doesn't repel you. You will be able to do more and without suspicion. For now though, you must leave this place before the Order decides to seek you. I think they know that's not you. Never let them get to you" Josef warned me.

"I won't and godspeed to you Josef" I told him, getting down and taking off on my horse. I stopped by the palace and grabbed myself a few things including a couple stashes of coins before riding off to start over.

As I rode out of the city, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. ' _Ilona, I am sorry and I pray you forgive me for putting you in danger like this. I signed your death warrant when I begged you to switch places. It should have been me on that stake, not you. Please forgive me my sister. May you be happy in paradise'_ I thought softly. I finally urged my horse to hurry on, just wanting to leave all this behind me.

I had no clue what would come in my new journey or that fate would come back and bite me on the heart. Was I ready to eventually fall in love with the one I had run away from in the first place?


	4. Chapter 4

Years later...

I was outside early evening on a ride, my favorite time to hunt when I heard screaming. I tied my horse to a tree, just out of sight and flashed over to a burning house. I could hear pained screams of a woman and two children and those of a man begging for their lives.

Swiftly, I found a way past the group and broke down the burning back doors and found the three. "Who are you" the woman asked as burns formed on her face.

"Come with me quickly and I'll explain everything. Please trust me. You and your children are in a greater danger" I told her. "Hold tight to me" I instructed as I took the woman and her children before flashing out of the house with them.

Once a safe distance away back at my hut, I tended to the woman and her children before getting her to explain why someone had just tried to kill them. She confirmed my theory that this had been the work of the Order Draco. I didn't dare mention my past connection with them but only told her what I had heard.

After awhile, I got them comfortable and let them rest. "Would you like me to find your husband" I asked the lady named Catherine.

"Please dear, his name is Abraham Van Helsing" Catherine told me.

"I will find him. Barricade the doors and do not dare answer until you hear my voice" I instructed before taking off. I knew exactly where I would find him.

I came back to where charred ruins of the house once stoold and I saw a man knelt down, weeping deeply. Carefully, I approached him and asked softly "Are you Abraham Van Helsing?"

"Yes but who are you" he choked out.

"It does not matter right now. What matters is bringing you back to your wife and children" I told him

"How? They just died right here" he asked, curiously looking at me. Clearly, he thought I was insane.

"No, they aren't dead. What neither you nor the mob noticed was they escaped" I answered.

"How could they get out? They were barricaded" he asked, more curious now.

"They might have had help. Listen, just come with me but quietly. I don't want the Order Draco knowing that they failed to break you" I answered and with that, I led him quickly to my hidden hut.

We finally arrived back and I called "Open the door Catherine. I brought your husband to you." The door opened and I watched as Abraham and Catherine were reunited. "Please take this cottage. Your four will be safer. It's so far off the path that no will find you at least until you four can get another house. I have left plenty of fabric for clothes." With that, I gathered what little I would need.

"Are you sure of this" Abraham asked.

"I am certain. I have found another house for myself"I answered. I saw Abraham studying me oddly before I finally left them alone. I made it back into town, finding my new house I had just purchased and took a new name. Somehow, I had a feeling that my past was finally about to catch up with me after four centuries.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been six months since I rescued the Van Helsing family and by now, I was living in the heart of London as Lady Joanna De Winter. It was a foggy afternoon and I had just finished making certain all the shutters were closed so I could rest. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Coming" I called and carefully opened the door.

A messenger presented an envelope and after I tipped him, I took the envelope and headed up to my room. I could see that it was an invitation. I finally opened the envelope and took out the invitation and read it over. My presence had been requested by a Mr. Alexander Grayson for a ball tomorrow night.

I contemplated not going but I knew it would be rude. I finally wrote a message of acceptance and had my maid, Clara, find a messenger. I returned to my room and laid down. Yes, I could sleep like a mortal and be out in the sun but my senses were certainly sharper than normal and it helped a lot that I could control my powers.

As I slowly drifted off memories of losing Ilona came back. I haven't had a night that I didn't think of my sister, watching her burn at the stake and she was so innocent. ' _Why didn't I just sacrifice myself that night'_ I thought. I finally forced myself into a dreamless state so I could rest.

The next day seemed to pass too quickly for my liking until it was time for the ball. I was still feeling a sense of dread. Whoever this Alexander Grayson was must have a lot of money but he was certainly a _noveau riche_ or new money around here. I finally got dressed and got in the waiting coach before being swiftly whisked away to the mansion by the mysterious host for the evening.

Upon arrival, I presented my invitation at the door and then made my way through the foyer into the ballroom. There was quiet chatter and my eyes scanned the room for any sign of our mysterious host. I accepted a few dances from some of the eligable gentlemen present to be polite but I had no interest in any of them.

At last all of the chatter and music ceased when a big, well muscled gentleman appeared and he spoke briefly to introduce our host, a gentleman with a slender build and dark hair. He was the mysterious Alexander Grayson. All eyes were on him as he descended the grand staircase.

When the music resumed, I moved to the side and continued studying everyone. It was then I heard two heartbeats I hadn't heard in six months, the Van Helsing family. I quietly slipped away to insure they never saw me. I finally found a nice bench on the patio and took a seat.

I was soon lost in the peace and the scent of the roses. It made me unaware of anything until I felt chill bumps rising on my arms and neck. "Why are you alone on this lovely evening" a smooth voice asked. I nearly fell off the bench when I saw I was looking up into the smoldering eyes of Alexander Grayson.

Grayson's P.O.V

"My apologies for startling you my good lady" I added, seeing her startled expression. I saw her studying me just as intently as I was studying her. For a moment, it was silent until I asked "What is your name my dear lady?"

"Lady Joanna De Winter" she answered, standing slowly and I offered her my hand to help her. She took my hand and I could see that she reminded me of my real lost love, Zarita.

"Lady Joanna, would you please grace me with your presence for a dance" I asked before kissing her hand softly.

"I suppose one dance would not hurt" she answered as we joined the other couples on the floor. Gently, I pulled her close as the orchestra began a lively gavotte. She was rather graceful as we danced. In fact, it felt like it ended too soon but in that moment, I felt a sense that Lady Joanna was indeed my Zarita. First though, I needed proof and then the perfect time to confront her.

After our dance, I excused myself to prepare for the demonstration. As we parted, she stole one last glance my way and walked over to a corner. I finally took my place in the middle of the stairs and the orchestra stopped. Now the highlight of the evening could truly begin.

Zarita's P.O.V

I slinked off to a corner and watched Alexander ascend the staircase and all went quiet. I looked down at the light bulb I had been given and as all the mainlights went dim, the lightbulbs that everyone held began glowing. ' _This man really has a vision'_ I thought to myself. After a moment, the lights came back on and the rest of the evening resumed.

When it felt right to slip off, I did and that was because I needed to feed. After awhile of searching; I found the perfect victim and after feeding, I made sure they stayed dead and disposed of the body. Once I had done so; I returned home and changed out of my dress. Sooner or later, I had a feeling that things were going to come back and I would have to prepare for a battle of life and death.


End file.
